lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Nauglamír
The Nauglamír was a necklace crafted by the Dwarves in the First Age which played an important role during the final parts of the ''Narn i Chîn Húrin''. History After Húrin brought the treasures of Nargothrond to Doriath, Thingol summoned Dwarves of Nogrod to Menegroth and invited them to work the treasure into jewelry. The finest of these pieces was the Nauglamír. The Nauglamír was the second-greatest treasure of Doriath, prized above all but Beren and Lúthien's Silmaril. After the smiths of Belegost finished their work on the Nauglamír, Thingol requested that the Dwarves of Nogrod set the Silmaril in it. The Nauglamír, now bearing the Silmaril was held to be the fairest object in Arda. Enthralled by its beauty and greedy for the Silmaril, the dwarves demanded the necklace insisting that as dwarf work it belonged to them. Thingol was unwilling to surrender the treasure and replied with an impertinent answer. In their anger, the Dwarves slew him. Two escaped to Nogrod and told a much different story to their kinsmen, persuading the city to march on Doriath. After the Fall of Doriath, the Dwarves of Nogrod marched homewards with the stolen Nauglamír and the rest of the treasures of that land but Beren, at the head of an army of Laiquendi and Ents slew the dwarves. The treasure was cast into the Ascar save the Nauglamír, which Beren gave to Lúthien. After Beren and Lúthien's final deaths, the necklace was inherited by their son, Dior, who became the second King of Doriath. When the Sons of Fëanor heard that the inheritor of the throne of Doriath, they demanded that he surrender it to them or become their enemy. When he refused, this brought about the Second Kinslaying as the Sons of Fëanor, seeking the Silmaril in accordance with the Oath of Fëanor, attacked Doriath. Dior's daughter, Elwing, escaped the kinslaying with the Nauglamír, fleeing to the Mouths of Sirion.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXII: "Of the Ruin of Doriath" In the Third Kinslaying, the Sons of Fëanor attacked the Elven havens in the Mouths of Sirion, still trying to obtain the Silmaril within the Nauglamír but Elwing cast herself into the sea with it rather than surrender the gem to Maedhros and Maglor. The Nauglamír was lost, while Elwing and the Silmaril were saved by the Vala Ulmo.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXIV: "Of the Voyage of Eärendil and the War of Wrath" Other versions of the legendarium In an earlier myth of First Age lore that preceded the final stories in The Silmarillion, namely the Lost Tale The Nauglafring, the Nauglamír (named the Nauglafring) is more important: the necklace becomes caught behind a tree branch when Thingol is riding outside the Girdle of Melian and is attacked by the Dwarves. Thingol is unhorsed and slain. Following this, Melian's protection is lifted and Doriath is sacked.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. II: The Book of Lost Tales Part Two, chapter 4: "The Nauglafring" Translations References Category:Rings and Jewelsde:Nauglamír es:Nauglamír it:Nauglamír pl:Nauglamír ru:Наугламир Category:Dwarven objects